It Blew Up
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: When Sonic goes crazy off of sugar while Supersonic and blows up some peoples' houses, he agrees to let them stay at his house...if they pay rent. Desprate to evade the rent traps, what will the gang do? Nothing inapropriate! T to be safe with the humor
1. Chapter 1

** I love the sound of laughter. If I can make you laugh, at least once, then I did my job. I just want everyone to be happy! :D **

** Also because I'm random, this is what you get. Yes, I'm high off of sugar. Yes, it's Saturday. Yes, I'm bored. Yes, I own two Guinea Pigs. They're fluffy.**

** Rated T for minor alcoholic beverages, rude humor, mild language and just plain randomness.**

** Anyway, this is random to the max, pretty much. Eventually I get tired of all the action and suspense and peril and just want to write humor stuff. So here's the humorous break from scary. Usually I put the randomness stories under Legend of Zelda, but lately I've come up with a shortage of funny for that category : (. BUT…I've got a few ideas for this one! Also this is mainly based on a quiz thing where you number 1-10 and put a name by each number. Then it asks questions like: 'If One and Two got in a fight, what would happen?' and stuff like that. I think the last chapter of this will consist of the original answers I put and how the story got to be the way it is. Anyway, here we go.**

Because things blew up 'randomly', some people are homeless and have to move in with someone very annoying.

"If you stay here, you have to pay rent." Sonic clearly stated, not moving aside from the door. "Also you have to not make a lot of noise. And you have to cook, clean, go shopping, and mow my lawn."

"This isn't worth it." Wave left, leaving ten others.

Those ten others were Blaze, Tails, Storm, Knuckles,Shadow,Silver, Maria,Dr. Eggman,Mephiles and Jet. And they were, at the moment, homeless, like it stated above.

"How many lawn mowers do you have?" Blaze asked.

"Two." Sonic said.

"Ok, then. I'll mow."

"But you're a girl! You're suppost to cook food!" Sonic protested.

"Do you even remember last time?" Blaze demanded.

Sonic thought about last time. Last time she had tried to cook some brownies and ended up catching the whole city on fire. Luckily, everyone escaped.

"And no one look at me because I can't cook either." Maria said.

"Now we're going to starve!" Silver wailed.

"There's something to be said for take-out." Knuckles suggested. "We'll live off of Chinese food and pizza."

"Yey!"

Everyone went into the huge-ish house. Well, at least everyone could have their own room.

"Nice house." Tails said happily. "So how much is rent?"

"One hundred dollars a week." Sonic said.

"This isn't worth it." Storm left.

"Ok, fifty dollars a week!"

"Still not worth it!" Storm yelled into the door before leaving for good.

"Why am I here?" Shadow hissed.

"You're here because some moron…ahem…SONIC…cough…decided to go on a sugar rush while Supersonic." Jet growled. "And he destroyed all our houses."

"And I had just gotten a X-box and some highly violent games to go with it." Mephiles hissed.

"Ha, ha, sucks to be you."

45 minuets later everyone claimed a room and did random things that did not involve talking to each other face to face.

So that was why FaceBook was invented.

So a bit later everyone got bored and most of them decided to explore the neighborhood. Well, it was more like a mini city.

"Oh, hey, look!" Silver pointed. "An arcade!"

"Knock yourself out." Blaze said. Silver got really happy and ran off.

"Yessss…a bar…." Shadow went off.

Blaze was left there looking a bit concerned.

The afternoon passed uneventfully, mainly because all the creepy people were out of the house. Oh, and Sonic.

"I own this place!" Jet said loudly once he noticed he was the only one in the house. "Now he'll have to pay ME rent!"

Meanwhile, after checking out the bar and finding it was crap, Shadow continued looking around town. It was really big, sort of like a city, only….not a city. Whatever.

"I still can't believe that I have to stay with you people while I find a new house." Mephiles said, coming up next to Shadow.

"Truce. We'll kill Sonic and each other as soon as we both have houses again." Shadow said.

"Deal."

About 12 minuets later it began to pour down rain. The closest place that offered shelter was a small brownish house.

Shadow knocked on the door and it opened.

"Um…hi?" The opener of the door asked. She was a human girl and dressed in all black. She was very tall too. She wore huge black glasses and her dark brown hair back in a black ponytail. Her eyes were a bright piercing blue.

"Hi. It's raining." Mephiles stated.

"No, really." The girl sighed. "Why is it every time I write a story or something the characters always show up? Being an author is weird…"

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"I mean every time I write a story something bizarre happens, like you show up."

"What's your name?"

"I've got a lot." The girl said. "But here I'm Lordoftheghostking28. Just call me GhostKing."

Mephiles got tired of standing out in the rain and went into GhostKing's house. "Can we move in here? We're currently sharing a house with ten other people."

"I know. I wrote the story." GhostKing said.

"So…you're the cause of everything so far?"

"Um…"

"FIX EVERYTHING BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

GhostKing took a couple of steps back. "Dude, relax. If you don't know yet, I have more power than both of you combined."

"So fix things!" Shadow said.

"Yeah, believe me, I would. But I can't just like that, because I need to develop a good storyline and things like that. Don't you read?"

"We're too busy trying to not kill people that screw up our lives." Mephiles hissed.

GhostKing rolled her eyes. "Ok, if you're really that desperate to get away from the others and all, you can stay here for a while. Just be gone by sunset because that's when my parents will be here."

She turned and went off and returned a few seconds later with a crummy old laptop that she put on the table. "Here's the story." She said, bringing the computer out of Hibernation and opening a WORD document. "See? It says everything that's happened so far."

"That is _amazing_…"

"What's amazing is that you're actually real." GhostKing said.

There was a loud knock at the door and a shout of, "GHOSTKING! LET ME IN! I'M HOOOOME!"

GhostKing facepalmed for a few seconds before shouting back, "Sarah! I'm…sort of busy right now!"

"Whatever happened to 'your house is my house'?" Sarah said.

"Ok, fine, open the door."

The door opened to let in a soaking wet girl with short flaming red hair and bright brown eyes. She wore glasses too, but they weren't as big as GhostKing's. She was wearing a shirt that declared 'I Love Nerds' and jeans that had a hole in the left knee.

"Um…let me guess…you've been writing Fan Fiction again." Sarah said as if it was perfectly regular that weird people showed up in GhostKing's house.

"Yeah, and this time they're on to me." GhostKing said.

"Ah. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Sarah said, taking a seat at the table and read the story so far. "Ooooh, you won't escape alive, King."

GhostKing sighed. "I know."

Mephiles got bored and wondered into the kitchen to look at some crystal wind chimes hanging over the sink near the window. Shadow started reading the story again starting from the beginning.

"Hi, Shadow." Sarah said. "No offence, but I'm more of a Mario fan."

"Who's Mario?"

GhostKing made the throat-cutting gestured at Sarah and mouthed, "They don't know what Nintendo or Mario or anyone is."

"Oh. Um…anyone care to explain who the other guy is?"

"That's Mephiles." GhostKing said. "If there's anyone to watch out for, it's him. But for the moment he struck a truce with Shadow and they'll kill Sonic and each other later. So we're safe."

"He doesn't have a mouth! How can he talk?"

"No idea."

Sarah glanced at Mephiles like he would attack her suddenly. "Oh. Ok. Isn't it a little dangerous to have a creepy guy like that in your house?"

"I know where the knives are." GhostKing whispered.

Sarah nodded slowly. "So is this going to be like the time Danny Phantom showed up and wanted to take us all off to a different world?"

"No."

"Aw, man, that was fun."

There was a crash from the kitchen and Mephiles held up a bottle of wine that GhostKing's parents kept hidden. "Hey, Shadow, guess what?"

GhostKing faceplamed again.

Sarah got a worried look on her face. "What would wine do to them…?"

"I really don't want to find out." GhostKing grabbed the wine away from him and cleaned everything up. "Ok, stay out of the cupboards that are really high. They're high for a reason!"

** MEANWHILE AT SONIC'S HOUSE**…

"Come on, Jet, let me in!" Sonic wailed. "It's raining!"

"Not until you pay your rent!" Jet said happily. "Just put it through the mail slot!"

"But I don't have money with me! It's inside! Let me in and I'll get it for you!"

"That's ok. I'll find it." Jet said.

"NOOO STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIDGE!"

** …MEANWHILE**…

Silver set five high scores on Guitar Hero and got money. "I love today!"

Blaze came in the arcade and wondered around a bit until she found him. "Oh, there you are. Sonic wants you to break the door down because Jet barricaded it and stole everything."

"Awww, but Blaze! I won stuff, and I want to win more!" Silver handed Blaze about 20 dollars.

"Thanks, now I can pay my rent."

"That's mine!"

"Come get it."

** THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING…MEANWHILE…**_**AGAIN**_…

Jet was eating Oreos when Maria walked into the room.

"WHAA! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Jet yelled, throwing Oreos everywhere.

"The back door was unlocked." Maria said, picking cookies out of her hair. "Why? And why is Sonic yelling and pounding on the front door?"

BANG BANG BANG THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK

Sonic entered the kitchen dripping wet and looking extremely mad.

"Oh…hi, Sonic…Oreo?" Jet squeaked.

"Your rent just doubled." Sonic growled.

"NOOOOO!"

** Wow. So that's that. First chapter's done! Sarah is my friend and I hadn't really put her in any Fics yet, so I thought, 'what the heck'. So here she is! So now on to the next chapter, where more things happen and it gets weirder than it already is. **

** Here's the main question for all: Will they survive this? Who knows. And heck, if they don't it's still funny.**


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2**

Unknown to all until this glorious moment in history…GhostKing owned two Guinea Pigs. They were both girls, and their names were Ginny and Bandit.

Ginny was black and white and Bandit was white and black. Opposites!

"Awww, they're so fluffy!" Sarah squealed, holding Bandit, who was the fatter and fluffier of the two, because she was a lot older than Ginny.

"Don't drop her." GhostKing said.

"What are they called again?" Mephiles asked.

"Guinea Pigs." GhostKing said. "I adopted Bandit from my friend a while back, because originally we were only gonna have one of these fat fuzz balls. Want to hold her?"

She gave Ginny to Mephiles.

Ginny looked at Mephiles for a while; looking unsure if she should bite him or sneeze. Mephiles looked at Ginny and wondered if GhostKing would kill him with Author Power if he threw her Guinea Pig. Meanwhile, Ginny decided on biting.

Apparently GhostKing could read minds too because she took Ginny back rather fast before Mephiles could throw her.

"GhostKing, can I keep Bandit for a while?" Sarah asked, not noticing what just took place.

"Don't you have a cat?"

"Yeah, but he stays outside most of the time."

"No." GhostKing gave Ginny a carrot and put her back in her cage. "Come on, Sarah, put Bandit back."

"Nooo she's so fluffy I'm gonna die!"

** AT THE HOUSE**…

The people that were still at the house were Jet, Sonic, Maria, and Tails. Sonic was busy yelling at Jet and Maria and Tails were playing X-box because they had nothing better to do.

"I wonder what the other guys are doing. Hopefully it's better than this." Tails said.

"Oh, I doubt that." Maria said. "They're probably bored out of their minds and sitting in a park somewhere."

Unknown to them downtown somewhere, Eggman was sitting on a park bench, looking like a hobo in the pouring rain.

"Um, ok. Anyway, what do you think we're going to get for dinner?"

"I dunno. Maybe pizza."

They played X-box for a while more, half listening to Sonic and Jet in the background.

Then the door opened and Blaze and Silver walked into the room, soaking wet. Blaze looked ticked off but Silver was still unusually happy.

"Hi, we're back!" He said happily.

"You gotta help me!" Jet yelled. "He just tripled my rent and I don't even have two dollars!"

"Oh. I gave all my money to Blaze and she won't give it back."

"Here's my rent money, Sonic." Blaze handed Sonic a wet 20 dollar bill.

"Good, you get to eat tonight."

"What? I don't get to eat?" Jet yelled. "You're crazy!"

Both Maria and Tails decided that everyone was insane and they went away from them all to go on FaceBook.

** MEANWHILE**…

"Will this rain ever end?" Shadow hissed. "Can't you change the weather with your Author Powers or something?"

"Um…no. That's one of the few things I don't have control over." GhostKing said. "The other things are stuff like bringing people back to life and having random people drop dead. Also the random appearance of jellybeans."

Sarah gave her a weird look. "Sense when did you figure out about the jellybeans?"

"Sense I wanted some to go along with my ice cream." GhostKing growled.

"I'm not sure who's more insane…you two or the others back at the house." Mephiles said.

"I dunno…sense you're all unfortunate characters in my story, I guess it would make me insane." GhostKing shrugged.

"Well, sense we're all stuck here for a few more hours, what do you all want to do?" Sarah asked.

"I should write more…" GhostKing thought.

"DON'T!" Shadow and Mephiles begged. "Well…Don't kill us or anything! Have us find houses so we can leave!"

"Ok, yeah, but it'll be a while."

"I'm gonna watch Doctor Who!" Sarah announced, going into GhostKing's living room, flopping down on the biggest couch, and turning on the TV to BBC.

"Do you have an X-box?" Mephiles asked.

"I have a Wii." GhostKing answered.

"Ok, then…Black Ops?"

"Yeah, but it sucks."

"Brawl?"

"Oh, heck yes!"

They went off, leaving Shadow to stand in the hall wondering what the heck just happened.

"Aw, Doctor Who is better than Brawl, anyway. Come on, there's a cool episode with Weeping Angels." Sarah said.

"Ok, fine."

So they watched Doctor Who while the other two played games.

** MEANWHILE**…

"Ok, pizza's here!"

"HURRAY!"

Knuckles nearly got trampled as everyone lunged for the pizza. By the time the mini crowd had thinned out, there were only about two pieces left.

"Aw, come on! I was hungry!"

"Forget you! Where's Shadow and Mephiles?" Tails asked.

"They're dead." Eggman said unhelpfully.

"Shut it, fat guy. And give me that!" Blaze snatched six pieces of pizza away from him. "Three is plenty! And some of us haven't gotten two yet!"

Everyone sort of snickered evilly.

"Oh, hey, there's a football game on TV." Jet said, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. "AAGH MY TEAM'S LOSING!"

So everyone crowded on the couch (Except Eggman, because he's fat) and watched the game.

"YEAH GO BLUE!" Sonic yelled.

"GO GREEN!" Jet shouted.

"YEAH UH HUH BLACK AND YELLOW!"

Everyone gave Silver a very weird look.

"What? That's the team's colors!" He said.

Everyone sort of scooted away from him because he was psycho. Except Blaze, because she had no room on the couch to begin with and if she tried to scoot away she'd fall off.

It was a lame game, to say the least.

"YEEAAAAH GREEN!" Jet screamed.

"Because your team won, you owe me six times your rent!" Sonic yelled.

"WHAAAT?"

Everyone snickered evilly.

Soon the time got to be around five o'clock and everyone began to wonder where the heck Shadow and Mephiles were.

** MEANWHILE**…

"Sonic doesn't stand a chance against my…_FALCON PAWNCH_!" GhostKing 'Falcon Punched' Sonic off the Final Destination stage and off the screen, where he vanished in an explosion of light.

"This is great." Mephiles agreed.

As soon as Sonic came back from the dead for the sixth time in one and a half minuets they began their assault again.

First Mephiles (Who was playing as Dark Link) would lure Sonic over to the edge of the stage. Once he was there and trying to get back onto the place, GhostKing would 'Falcon Punch' him into oblivion.

The two minuet Brawl ended with a Sudden Death between GhostKing and Mephiles while Sonic lost by about 42.

"I dare you to come over here." GhostKing said. "Because if you do I'll FALCON PAWNCH you!"

"That's why I'm over here." Mephiles said from the opposite side of the stage. "So if you want to defeat me you'll have to get me."

"Oh, crap, here come the bombs!"

"GAME!" The TV yelled. "THE WINNER IS…LINK!"

"YEAH, BY TWO MILLISECONDS!" GhostKing yelled. She looked at her watch. "Oh, man, it's already five. I think you guys should leave before my parents come back."

"All right." Mephiles said.

"Thanks for showing up…because you guys made my day a whole lot less boring." GhostKing said. "If you come by tomorrow we can have a re-match!"

"Possibly…if you just want to prove how much you can't win."

"Ha, ha."

The two of them went upstairs to find Sarah and Shadow; their eyes glued to the TV while they ate a huge bowl of popcorn.

"Hey, Sarah, it's getting kind of late and I think my parents might be coming home soon." GhostKing said.

"SSSH! This is the best part!" Sarah hissed.

Two stone angels on screen cornered a kid who's back was turned…and before anyone on the screen could do anything…he was….

"GHOSTKING! WHY DID YOU TURN IT OFF?"

"Because the garage door is opening and my parents are home!" GhostKing threw open the door and practically threw Mephiles and Shadow out. "Run for it!"

They sat there for a few seconds, then ran.

** MEANWHILE**…

"I'm so tired!" Silver announced.

"Then go to bed." Sonic said.

"But I want to watch Independence Day!"

"Too bad. One or the other."

"I guess I can sleep when I'm dead…"

Knuckles playfully punched him, practically cutting his arm off. "That's the spirit."

"I didn't mean I wanted to bleed to death!" Silver ran off to find a really big Band-Aid.

That was when the door opened and Shadow and Mephiles came in the door, both looking really happy, which could only mean a few things…

They killed someone/something they both hated.

They found money

They figured out the meaning of life

They found a Chaos Emerald or something shiny like that and they weren't sharing

They discovered FaceBook

They found a strip club

Hopefully it wasn't option six

"So where have you been all day?" Blaze asked.

"Nowhere." They both said at the same time, making everyone think that they had discovered the impossible, which would be option six.

"Um…ok. How did you escape the rain?" Tails asked.

"There was a house nearby, so we asked the kid there to let us in." Mephiles said, making everyone think that they had somehow discovered option five,

"Ok. Who was the kid?"

"She said that she was the author, and she gave proof." Shadow said. "She had written down everything that had happened to us all in the last three or so hours."

That made everyone think of a new option, which would look a bit like this:

They found true love.

But hopefully that wasn't it.

"Ok, so what did you do there while you waited for the rain to stop?"

"We held her Guinea Pigs, met her friend, and either played video games or watched Doctor Who." Mephiles said.

Everyone then pondered the options listed above. The possibility of a strip club was completely out of the question—thank heavens—as was option uno. They obviously didn't have a penny with them, so they didn't get money. They also weren't holding any Chaos Emeralds, so that option was out, too. They didn't mention FaceBook at all, so that was gone.

The only options left were now A) They figured out the meaning of life; and B) they found true love.

"So how hot was this author and her friend?" Eggman asked.

Both Shadow and Mephiles got terrified expressions on their faces and turned a sick shade of green. "Please re-word that…" Shadow groaned.

By the looks of it, it was edging towards option: B) They found true love.

"Can you introduced me to them? Please?"

"AGH SHUT UP!"

"Um…ok…uh…that was very not weird…" Sonic facepalmed and made gagging noises.

"So…I take it you had a good time?" Blaze changed the subject without actually changing the subject completely.

"Well, we were away from you psychopaths." Mephiles said just as Silver re-entered the room.

"I couldn't find any Band-Aids so I used part of the curtains." He said.

"AAGH THOSE WERE MY GOOD CURTANS!" Sonic yelled. "Now your rent doubled!"

"See what I mean?" Mephiles shouted.

So, ultimately, the answer boiled down to…

Option A) They found the meaning of life, which was escaping away from the psychopaths all living in one house. (Except Maria)

** Yeah, random. Live with it. **


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3**

In the middle of the night a loud BANG awoke a couple of people. Those couple (Actually three) people were Mephiles, Jet and Maria; and they all met on their way downstairs where the bang was heard.

"What do you think it was?" Jet asked nervously.

"Your worst nightmare." Mephiles said, coming up behind him and nearly making him pass out.

"Wow, ok, yeah…that's creepy…your eyes are glowing!" Maria said.

"That's because he's a demon thing." Jet growled.

Together the three of them made their way downstairs, where a soft light was coming from the kitchen. As they got closer, they realized the light was from the freezer (Why is there a light in the freezer?).

Maria flicked on the lights and everyone sort of stood there, because Shadow was standing there holding a thing of ice cream and a gun and looking extremely guilty.

"Um, go away, I have a gun." He said unconvincingly.

"No one told me we had cookies 'n' cream!" Mephiles said.

Jet just sort of stood there, not sure if he should laugh or cry, mainly because this was a very weird moment.

"Ok, it's like, twelve at night. Drop the AK-47, put the ice cream away, and stop making so much noise." Maria yawned.

"Well, I'm hungry because Sonic didn't give me food because I didn't pay my rent…also Tails didn't go shopping like he said so there's nothing else decent to eat because some fat guy named Eggman ate all the pizza!"

"Oh, the horror." Jet said sarcastically. "Don't worry, I have a stash of Nutty Bars and that's how I survived all these years."

So after that weird thing, everyone went back to bed and forgot about it.

** LATER**…

"Ok, we'll be back by whenever." Shadow said as he and Mephiles headed out the door nearly directly after lunch.

"Hold it." Blaze got in front of them. "Where are you going?"

"To Brawl." Mephiles said.

Blaze sort of gave him a look that said, "You poor, miserable, antisocial creep."

Luckily Mephiles wasn't paying very much attention. He pushed past Blaze and headed out to the street.

"So where are you going?" Blaze demanded from Shadow.

"To watch The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Exacally."

So they left Blaze, who was looking very concerned and headed down the street.

** 10 MINUETS LATER**…

"Oh, good! You showed up!" Sarah opened the door when Shadow knocked. "Now we can finish the episode!"

She and Shadow ran into the house and claimed the TV before anyone else could.

"Ready for that re-match?" GhostKing asked evilly.

"You're on." Mephiles said.

They went down to the basement, where sounds of gaming were heard.

"Aw, Ghostbuster, come on! I told you that I need the Wii today!" GhostKing said.

"Either I play too or you don't get it." Ghostbuster said as a huge explosion took place on screen.

"Your brother?" Mephiles asked.

"Unfortunately."

Ghostbuster paused the game and turned around to face his sister and her Brawl opponent.

"WHOA!" Ghostbuster practically threw the remote. "GhostKing! You've GOT to stop writing Fan Fiction! YOU'RE MAKING FRIENDS WITH DEMONS!"

"I am not a demon." Mephiles growled.

"Give it a rest, Ghostbuster." GhostKing took the thrown remote. "And stop talking."

So the three of them set off to Brawl.

"I claim Pikachu!" Ghostbuster cheered.

"That's cheating!" GhostKing said.

"You're just jealous."

"Well, if you're so good at Brawl, you wouldn't need to cheat."

"…Touché."

Soon their characters were chosen and they went to Final Destination.

"Dark Link V.S. Lucario V.S. Pikachu!" GhostKing announced.

"3…2…1…GO!" The TV announced, and the three characters rushed at each other.

To make a long story short…GhostKing and Mephiles ganged up on Ghostbuster and beat him to oblivion at least ten times in one minuet. When they knew that one of them was going to win no matter what, they fought each other.

"IMMA FIREN MAH LAZAR!" GhostKing yelled as she got the Final Smash and lasered everyone.

Then the TV announced "GAME" and it was over.

"THE WINNER IS…."

Everyone crossed their fingers, including Ghostbuster, even though even he knew that he didn't have a chance in heck.

"…LUCARIO!"

"HA HA!" GhostKing cheered.

"You got lucky." Mephiles growled.

"That was unfair! You ganged up on me!" Ghostbuster whined. "You're mean!"

"Uh huh. Go and watch Doctor Who with Sarah and Shadow." GhostKing said.

Ghostbuster's eyes got wide. "Shadow's here too?"

"Well…yeah."

"KEEP WRITING FAN FICTION AND DON'T EVER STOP!" Ghostbuster yelled, running up the stairs really fast.

"Jeez."

The two in the basement kept Brawling for a while until the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" GhostKing paused the game and went upstairs.

There, standing on her front porch, was the group that was unfortunate enough to share a house with Sonic…also Sonic was there.

"Hi." Sonic said. "Are you that weird author lady?"

"Define 'Weird'." GhostKing said stiffly. "I'm Lordoftheghostking28."

"Yeah, that's weird enough." Sonic decided. "Anyway, are Shadow and Mephiles here?"

"Go away, Sonic!" Shadow shouted from the other room.

"Apparently." GhostKing said.

"H…hi." Eggman stuttered.

"Hi." GhostKing said, giving him an icy blue stare. "What do you want?"

"Well…there's an ice cream Shoppe down the street…want to go?"

"…is this a date?"

"…um…"

Silver started laughing really loudly so Eggman had to whack him.

"ANIMAL ABUSE!" Silver wailed.

"I don't date people who abuse animals." GhostKing decided. "I also don't date people who are evil, fat, ugly, fat, maniacs, fat, terrible at speeches…did I mention fat?"

"Yes, yes you did." Knuckles snickered. "You just got burned!"

GhostKing could never be evil for long, so she let everyone in.

"Wow, what's this show?" Silver asked, sitting next to Shadow on the couch.

"Doctor Who. Go away."

"Sounds awesome!"

So the majority of people went and sat around the TV with Sarah.

"Wow, this is awesome! GhostKing, you gotta write lots more stories! _LOTS_ MORE! You should write Star Wars stuff!" Ghostbuster said excitedly.

"For those who don't know who my brother is…he's Ghostbuster. I'm GhostKing." GhostKing said.

"Man, your parents really had a sense of humor when they named you guys." Sonic said, snickering.

"You're one to talk. Who names their kid Sonic?" GhostKing countered.

" : ( " Sonic said.

"Ok, anyway, who wants ice cream?" GhostKing asked, pulling a thing of ice cream out of the freezer. "I got cookies and cream!"

"OOH MY FAVORITE!" Tails cheered.

Soon everyone had ice cream.

"So how are you liking the Doctor Who stuff?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"I love it! It's my new favorite show!" Maria said happily.

"YEEESSSS, I MADE A NEW FRIEND, GHOSTKING!" Sarah yelled.

"That's good ice cream." Mephiles said. (Wait a second…how can he eat? Yet alone speak? He's got no mouth! One of the great mysteries, I guess.)

"We could have just gone up the street to get ice cream and get away from these bozos." Eggman muttered to GhostKing.

"I don't trust you. You might try to kidnap me."

"I wouldn't kidnap my girlfriend!"

It got really quiet.

"HAW HAW HAAAW!" Jet laughed so hard that he choked on his ice cream and nearly passed out.

"Don't go out with him, GhostKing! You're better than that!" Silver said. "Dump him and find a REAL guy!"

"I wouldn't date in the first place." GhostKing assured everyone very clearly.

"Good going! You're awesome! And sense you're the author, can you make me fly?" Silver asked hopefully.

"Um…no."

"Awww!"

"I have a question!" Tails said. "How did we get here in the first place? I mean, Sonic's lived in that house down the street sense forever and not once have we seen your house here. It's sort of weird."

"Yeah, that's because I warped time and space to bring you guys here as soon as you stepped foot on my lawn. You're on Earth right now." GhostKing said sheepishly.

There was a moment of silence.

"So you can use Chaos Control too?" Shadow asked in awe.

"Yeah…I'm not even all human."

"AAAGH I WOULD HAVE DATED AN ALIEN!" Eggman yelled.

"I'm part Time Lord." GhostKing said, looking really ticked at him. "And I'm NOT your girlfriend!"

"And she was adopted!" Ghostbuster piped up.

"But why do you live on plain 'ol boring Earth?" Blaze asked.

"I guess this is where I have to be right now." GhostKing shrugged. "Sarah here's a Time Lord too."

"50% Time Lord, 25% Vulcan, and 25% human!" Sarah said.

"Wow…so Doctor Who is real?" Maria asked.

"Well…yeah." Sarah said.

"THAT IS SO COOL!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?"

"But we've never exacally met him." Ghostbuster said sadly. "Even though GhostKing's writing Fan Fiction about him too he's never shown up. Must be busy somewhere else."

"But why do you feel drawn to Earth?" Jet asked.

"Well…there's some horrors here that even you guys don't know about back on your planet." Sarah said before GhostKing could say anything.

"I think we're here to put an end to them and others like it." GhostKing decided.

"What's the terrible thing?" Silver asked innocently, obviously thinking about wars and bad political peoples and stuff like that.

"I…" GhostKing glanced around the group that was all watching her. "…Well…"

"Is it really that bad?" Tails asked, his eyes wide.

"…yeah." GhostKing glanced down at her melting ice cream. "It's really that bad."

"Well, what is it? You've never told us outright!" Mephiles said.

GhostKing paused for a few seconds and then said, "Most people think that wars are the biggest cause of death in the world, but they're really not."

With that, she got up and left, leaving a stunned group and a really worried Sarah.

"I can't imagine anything worse than a war… really!" Silver said softly.

"We have to fight a never-ending fight most of our lives." Sarah muttered. "And if you get GhostKing started on the subject she was about to talk about then she might start screaming at you. Let's…watch Doctor Who and she'll come back again. Just don't mention anything about death for a while."

Luckily, Doctor Who was very awesome and everyone soon forgot about what had happened, although GhostKing didn't come back for a while.

** Yeah, I can be like that sometimes. If you get me started on a topic I disagree on, I can make a VERY STRONG argument. And I usually win. So…yeah. Anyway, that's that. A bit more to come, ok? Sorry about that sort of serious moment back there. Sometimes I am a little depressed and when I try to write humor it sort of strays over to depressing, but only slightly. Now I'll take a quick break and I'll be funny again, so you can laugh. I love laughing.**

** :D Yey**


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER 4**

After a few more episodes of Doctor Who, everyone began to wonder where GhostKing was. So they split up and explored the house.

They— meaning Tails, Silver and Blaze—found her in her room, holding Ginny while at the same time typing up her Fan Fiction.

"Are you feeling better?" Silver asked.

"I guess." GhostKing stopped typing to pet Ginny a bit. "Don't worry about me, though. I've been through worse…I think."

"Sarah made chocolate covered strawberries for us." Tails said. "And she wants you to have the first one to make sure they aren't poison."

"Yeah, knowing Sarah and her cooking/making of any type of edible food, it probably is poisoned by now." GhostKing smiled slightly, shut the computer down and put Ginny back in her cage. "Come on."

After declaring that the strawberries were poison free, they ate a lot and then rotated out in Brawl. It was a very good day.

Until something very random and unusual happened.

"AAGH! A MOUSE!" Jet yelled, pointing into a closet.

"I got it!" Sonic ran into the closet and looked around a bit. "Um…someone help me! I can't move the vacuum!"

So with the help of Blaze and Mephiles they got the vacuum moved. Then Sonic zoomed out and shut the door behind him.

"HEY!" Blaze yelled. "UNLOCK THE FRIGGEN' DOOR!"

"Should have seen that coming…" Mephiles growled.

"GHOSTKING! A MORON LOCKED US INTO YOUR CLOSET!"

"She's in the kitchen. There's no way she can hear us."

"OH SHUT UP."

They sat there for a while.

"Have fun in here." Mephiles turned himself into a shadow and slipped under the door.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE AND OPEN THE FRIGGEN' DOOR!'

The door gave a soft click and Ghostbuster opened it. "I thought I heard someone yelling in here."

"Shut up." Blaze hissed.

So after Blaze beat Sonic up (Also Jet, because he started the whole thing) they were all normal. Or as normal as they can be.

"Waffles." Silver stated. "Waffles are good. And bacon."

Everyone just excepted the fact that he was special and moved on.

So eventually everyone just sort of broke off from one huge group and went off to do their own thing.

"So…you got any more siblings other than Ghostbuster?" Knuckles asked GhostKing.

"Yeah, but he's always away from here. And I guess Sarah counts as a sister." GhostKing said.

"Ok. What other Fan Fiction do you write?"

"I forgot. I would have to check the site." GhostKing said after a few seconds.

"Who's your favorite out of all of us?"

"Can I just list who I don't like?"

"Good answer."

"Sonic. I hate Sonic. Also Eggman, because he tried to date me." GhostKing said.

"So I'm on your 'liked' list?"

"I guess."

There was a muffled thump from the kitchen and GhostKing and Sarah had to go investigate. What they found wasn't very good.

"Um…isn't that your parents' wine?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"Yes. Yes it is." GhostKing hissed, shooting the two drunk hedgehogs a terrifying glare. But they didn't notice.

"Hey…hey, GhostKing…" Shadow said. "Mephiles likes you. A lot."

"I never said that…but he likes Sarah!" Mephiles hiccupped loudly.

"Nooo…I said I liked Maria…" Shadow passed out.

"Oh yeah, that's right…"

GhostKing faceplamed. "What am I going to do?"

"Be my girlfriend." Mephiles suggested. "Come and join me…we can rule the world together!"

"Ok, you know what? Give me that!" GhostKing grabbed the wine bottle away from him. "Wait a second, how the heck are you even _drinking_?"

"I don't know, that's your probablem…aren't you the author?"

"Yeah, but I didn't really invent you as my own character! I can only use people like you in my Fan Fictions…I don't write their whole history and stuff like that. Why you don't have a mouth in the first place, I dunno! I'll talk it over with SEGA…"

Mephiles hiccupped again. "So will you be my girlfriend?"

"On the stroke of NEVER!" GhostKing hissed loudly. She grabbed Shadow's arm and started dragging him across the linoleum. "Sarah, get me a few pillows and if my parents come home you gotta help me think of an explanation to why there's a passed out mutated hedgehog on the couch."

Sarah glanced back from GhostKing and Shadow and then back to Mephiles. "I'm just going to remind myself that you're drunk and walk away very slowly…"

"What about you? Don't…don't you want to join me and rule the world? I can give you whatever you want…" Mephiles tried to stand but fell over.

"Um…no thanks, I already have a boyfriend." Sarah said slowly.

"It's Shadow, isn't it? Whyyyy?" Mephiles wailed. "Why doesn't anyone love me?"

"No, it's not Shadow! I don't date outside my species!"

"Oh my Gah Eggman started going after you too?"

"Oh, hell-o no!" Sarah nearly yelled.

"Oh, ok. Hey, why is there a shoe on the ceiling?"

Sarah looked over her shoulder and at the ceiling, which was bare and shoe-free. "There's no shoe there."

"Yes, there is!"

"No, there isn't."

GhostKing came back. "Ok, Mephiles, come with me, ok? I want you to take a nice long rest."

"Why? It's still really bright outside!"

"No, it isn't. It's nearly seven at night and my parents will be home in about…seven hours." GhostKing said. "So you go and sleep off that alcohol before I kick it out of you."

"Ok, ok, jeez. Violence." Mephiles staggered from one side of the kitchen to the other and then ran head-first into a wall. He fell to the ground and started snoring.

"This is why I disapprove of alcoholic beverages." GhostKing growled, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the room with the TV like she did with Shadow.

Everyone who wasn't drunk crowded around the TV and watched more Doctor Who until it was nearly 9 o'clock.

"Wh…why does my head hurt…?" Shadow groaned.

"Oh, good. I thought you died." Sonic said lamely. "Well, you and Mephiles got into the wine and then you passed out."

"I had this really terrible dream that GhostKing and Mephiles got married…"

GhostKing's eyes practically shot ice.

"What happened next?" Silver asked, losing interest in Doctor Who for a few seconds.

"Well…I think they had a baby."

"So you dump me for him?" Eggman wailed.

"OH SHUT UP!" GhostKing screamed.

"Yeah? Well, I had a dream that Silver and Blaze got married!" Jet said. "They had little mutated cat/hedgehog babies and two were purple and one was gray!"

Blaze's whiskers caught fire and everyone ran away from her because she looked about ready to fry someone.

"I had a dream about Sonic and Jet once, and-"

"NOOOO SHUT UP, KNUCKLES!" Everyone screamed really loudly, making Shadow a bit less hung over and more sane.

"Let's pretend the last few hours never happened." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Maria said, looking a bit freaked out.

Everyone went back to watching Doctor Who.

About two minuets later Mephiles smacked Ghostbuster in his sleep and Ghostbuster got really mad and would have beat him with a pillow if Sarah hadn't grabbed it.

"No, wait! Shhhhh!" Sarah hissed.

Everyone got quiet long enough to hear Mephiles mutter, "M….Mmm…"

"Can you hear me?" Tails asked, looking really amused. "Mephiles?"

"M…muh….mnnn…"

"Come on, wake up."

"Mmm….mommy…"

Everyone cracked up so bad GhostKing thought they were all gonna suffocate and die.

"Tails! He….he called you…'mommy'!" Sonic started coughing because he was laughing so hard.

"Oh jeez…" Tails groaned. "You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"Oh, heck no!"

"…I was afraid of that."

So after everyone could breathe again, they watched the rest of Doctor Who…or at least _tried_ to.

"That was the best moment of my life." Eggman laughed.

"He should have wine more often!" Silver suggested.

"Oh no. Not in my house." GhostKing said evilly.

"Ok, then, how about in Sarah's house?"

"There's more than one bottle of the stuff in my house. If he gets into all of it…there's no telling how bad he'll be messed up." Sarah looked really worried.

"Well, more messed up than he already is." Sonic said thoughtfully.

"Ooooh, burn!" Knuckles slapped him a high-5.

About half an hour later Mephiles was sort of half awake. So of course everyone had fun messing with him.

"Hi, Mephiles!" Silver said brightly.

"No, Silver….go away…" Mephiles groaned. "My head…."

"Oh, sorry. Do you want to sleep some more?"

"Yes, go away…"

"If you want me to, you have to say the alphabet."

"…What?"

Everyone snickered evilly.

"Well, ok. You don't _have_ to, I guess. But you want me to tell you what you said about half an hour ago?"

"Please tell me it wasn't anything stupid…" Mephiles hissed.

"Does wanting your mommy count?"

"WHAAAT?"

Everyone immature cracked up, which was practically everyone.

"Yeah, you called Tails your mommy." Blaze said.

GhostKing was pretty sure than Mephiles would/could have killed everyone in the room if she didn't ninja chop him down.

"Note to self…and everyone else in my house… _Never_ annoy this guy like that again, ok?" She clearly stated.

"Ok, fine." Silver said, still looking happy even though he could have died a very painful death if GhostKing could not tell the future slightly.

Everyone forgot that incident, watched every season and episode of Doctor Who, and then watched Independence Day; mainly just to say they did.

"Wow, I love this movie." Jet said.

"Yeah, and it gets better!" Sarah said.

Eventually that movie was over too and they still had time before GhostKing and Ghostbuster's parents got home.

"How to Train Your Dragon?" Sonic suggested.

"Sure." Ghostbuster said.

Pretty soon nearly everyone was asleep because it was so late and because their lives are just so doggone _hard_.

The only people who weren't sleeping were Sarah and GhostKing. Sarah wasn't sleeping because it was sort of hard to ignore a cute little fox that's stretched across your legs and demands to have his back scratched. GhostKing wasn't asleep because when Sarah scratched Tails' back, his leg kicked her really hard and really fast and really constantly. Sarah obviously knew this and decided to never stop scratching Tails' back.

"Ok, honestly." GhostKing growled when a huge lump started forming on her elbow. "Either take his shoe off or stop."

There was an explosion on screen and Silver sat up suddenly.

"You ok?" GhostKing asked.

"Can I eat something? Sonic doesn't feed us." He yawned.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Waaaaffleeessss…." Silver started snoring again.

"Yeesh." GhostKing sighed.

Soon it was 11:45.

"Ok, everyone. Wake up! My parents will be home any minuet now!" GhostKing shouted.

"Wha…? Oh, yeah! Dang it!" Ghostbuster got up really fast. "And I have school tomorrow too!"

After a lot of yelling, cursing, slapping, whacking, punching, kicking, beating with pillows, pouring hot water on some people, biting, and breaking of minor bones, everyone was up.

Well, no one actually broke anyone's bones or poured hot water on them…

"AAAGH MY SPLEEN!" Sonic screamed loudly when Knuckles kicked him.

"AAAGH THAT WATER'S SO COLD!" Blaze literally steamed when Eggman dumped water on her.

"Hey, GhostKing…" Shadow looked really evil.

"What?"

"Mephiles still won't get up."

"Don't do anything to him or we'll see what _you_ say in _your_ sleep." GhostKing hissed. "Now stay right here while I get an air-horn."

Twenty seconds later there was a hole in the roof on account of Mephiles freaking out over the air-horn and practically launching himself out of the atmosphere.

"Aaagh, my parents are gonna kill me…" Ghostbuster and GhostKing groaned at the same time.

"Can't you just use Author Power or something?" Maria asked.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that." GhostKing brightened up.

Mephiles fell back through the hole in the roof and landed on Silver's head.

GhostKing ignored them and snapped her fingers. The roof magically repaired itself and nothing looked out of place.

"There. Perfect. Now get out of my house."

"We'll bring pizza tomorrow!" Eggman said. "And things to eat!"

"Ok! That's perfect, because Ghostbuster will be out of the house so it'll just be me and GhostKing!" Sarah said happily. "So we can have the Wii!"

"Yes!" Jet cheered.

So they all ran off into the night and out of sight just as a car pulled into the driveway of the house.

"So what do you think of them?" GhostKing asked Sarah.

"I think they've got boatloads of issues, most of them are antisocial and need to find girlfriends—BUT NOT US—and one of them needs to stop shedding."

GhostKing laughed a lot because Sarah looked like she was wearing a yellow and white fur coat.

"But the one good thing about them is... I guess they're all just looking for people to hang out with so they don't kill each other…or something."

"I agree." GhostKing said. "But if you ask me, they REALLY need to find dates."

** AT THE HOUSE**…

"You like her."

"I hate her."

"Yes, you like her. You're blushing!"

"I despise her very being."

"You want to daaate her…"

"I want to dance on her grave."

"Sounds to me like even devils can be turned to angels!" Silver said happily.

"Shut up, inferior wretch!" Mephiles hissed.

"Ooooh, he got you there!" Sonic said annoyingly.

"Come on, let's face it. You said you liked her!" Silver pressed.

"I was drunk!"

"Come AAAWWWNNN! Even Shadow admitted he liked Maria!"

Maria sort of glanced awkwardly at Shadow. Shadow's face turned red and he hissed, "Leave me out of this!"

"Ok, GhostKing is MINE! Get your own author date!" Eggman declared.

"Dude! What's wrong with you? She's like, 14 or 15…and you're a fat old guy around the age of 53 or something!" Blaze said.

"Sarah's still available…" Sonic looked deep in thought. "…maybe she likes Skyline Chili too…"

"Love has no age." Eggman stated firmly.

"Ok, that just sounded extremely wrong." Blaze facepalmed.

"Ok, I've made up my mind! I'm gonna date Sarah!" Sonic said, but no one paid him any attention.

"You know what internet is for?" Jet asked Eggman.

"Um, yeah, duh."

"Well, there's this cool site that lets you find people to date. You should try it sometime."

"I did, no one liked me."

It got sort of quiet. "Gee, I wonder why." Knuckles said.

"Ok, you know what? It's about one in the freaken' morning and I'm so tried I might pass out right here. We'll resume this highly scary, highly awkward, and highly life-threatening conversation in the morning." Maria said.

"Why is it life-threatening?" Shadow asked.

"It's life-threatening to the people they want to date."

**THE NEXT MORNING**…

"I HAVE DIBS ON SARAH!" Sonic yelled very loudly when everyone had their coffee (Except him) and were sitting around the very crowded table.

"Ok, jeez.." Eggman said. His moustache was very wacked out and he looked really tired still. Everyone tried to scoot away from him.

"Ok, you can have Sarah…and Mephiles can have GhostKing! We're all happy now!" Silver said.

"NOOO WE AREN'T!" Eggman wailed, throwing coffee at him.

"AAAGH IT BURNS!"

"You should fight for her." Shadow suggested. Blaze kicked him. "Winner gets GhostKing and proves they're better than the other."

Mephiles gave him a look that said, Wow-you're-really-screwed-up!-What-the-heck-did-those-crazy-scientists-do-to-you?

"YOU'RE ON!" Eggman yelled.

"Bet you fifty bucks Mephiles just fights him to prove he's better." Knuckles whispered to Jet.

"You're on. I think he's gonna fight because he secretly has a crush on her but won't admit it." Jet said.

"Wait a second…what will her parents say when they find out she's dating the winner…?" Blaze asked.

"Either 'Oh my Gah!' or 'OH MY _GAAAAAH_!'" Silver said.

Everyone cracked up except Eggman and Mephiles.

"Ok, as soon as everyone's done with breakfast we'll go into the yard and you can fight!" Knuckles said. "Oh, and as an added bonus…winner gets rent paid by me for however long they stay in this dump!"

"Hey!" Sonic yelled, but no one paid him any attention.

So everyone went out onto the lawn.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Silver chanted. Everyone began to join in.

"You could give up right now." Mephiles muttered to Eggman.

"Love always wins!" Eggman yelled, and they started fighting.

It was the lamest fight in the whole history of Earth, Mobius, Skyworld, and ever. Now Knuckles had to pay his own rent and Mephiles' because of a stupid one hit KO.

"I take it back about the rent part!" He yelled.

"Ok, Mephiles. You get GhostKing." Tails still looked like he strongly disapproved.

"YE-I mean, whatever."

** LATER**…

Sarah was greeted at the door by the weird group…and they came with pizza. That was the only reason she let them in.

"Hi, Sarah!"

"Hi. Ooh, pizza!"

Then Sonic walked up to her. Sarah did a double take because she thought there was some sort of purple rope around his neck, but then she realized that was a _tie_.

"Hi, Sarah." Sonic said.

"Um…hi. What's with the tie?"

"I…um…I don't know…it was Shadow's and I stole it."

Shadow walked over and pounded him into the ground. "You liar! Just tell her you love her already!"

Sarah backed up against the wall and glanced around for an escape route. "Uh…GhostKing?"

"Shadow! Why did you ruin the moment?" Sonic wailed. "I was trying to be manly! I even wore your cologne!"

If looks could kill, Sonic would be dead. Luckily, before a fight could have taken place, GhostKing showed up.

"…What's going on?" she asked, wondering why her friend was pressed against the wall, why Sonic was wearing a purple tie, why Eggman was giving her that really unnerving smile, why there wasn't any root beer to go along with the pizza, and what smelled like her father's cologne.

"Nothing." Blaze said. "Unless you count a weird marriage proposal thing."

"I'M NOT GONNA MARRY HER…yet…." Sonic said.

"Whoa…" GhostKing started laughing so hard she nearly fell over. "Oh, that's great!...yeah, you should totally get married! This is great!"

"GhostKing, you know I already have a boyfriend! And one who's actually human!" Sarah said, looking annoyed. "Well…maybe 90% human, anyway…"

"I'm human." Eggman said hopefully.

"Oh, give it up, already!" GhostKing, Sarah, and practically everyone else yelled. From upstairs, Ginny and Bandit squeaked loudly, agreeing with them.

"Yeah, I'd rather date Mephiles." GhostKing said, not actually meaning it.

Unfortunately, Mephiles didn't catch the non-meaning and he got a lot happier. "You would?"

"I mean, anyone's better than _him_."

" :D " Mephiles said somehow.

"Um, ok…I didn't mean it…"

"WHY DON'T WE EAT PIZZA?" Silver suggested loudly.

"Sounds good to me." Blaze said quickly.

So everyone ate good pizza. GhostKing found some root beer and everyone got happier. For the whole lunch, no one talked about marrying anyone, dating anyone, ect. It was a dream come true.

"Hey, my root beer thing is empty. Let's play spin the bottle!" Sonic said.

Everyone facepalmed. "No, Sonic. No one in this room is dating anyone else in the room."

"Please take that tie off before I grab it and hang you." Shadow hissed.

"Oh, you want to wear it now?"

"Just give me the friggen' tie!"

It was a very _violent_ lunch, but at least no one was kissing or anything.

After lunch Shadow took some matches and the tie and went to the backyard, where he burned the thing along with some brightly colored leaves.

"Wow." Blaze sighed. "Sometimes, I don't know about you all."

"You have an insane amount of courage to invite them all to stay with you." GhostKing said to Sonic.

"Well, that comes naturally with the manliness." He said, glancing at Sarah, but she didn't notice.

So after a while everyone started playing truth or dare.

"I dare you to kiss Sarah." Silver said happily to Sonic.

"Ok!"

"AGH NO NO NO NO NOOOO!" Sarah got up, ran outside, and somehow locked the door from the outside so it wouldn't open from the inside.

Everyone sat there for a while.

"Let's just say he did it and move on…"

"You're hopeless." GhostKing went away.

There was a knock at the door and she opened it.

"Hi, GhostKing!" Said the kid.

"Hi, Jake. Sorry, I'm a little busy right now…"

Everyone else was suddenly at the door, including Sarah somehow. "Who's that?" Jet asked.

"Jake. He's my friend." GhostKing said.

"I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Everyone turned around to gape at Mephiles. "Say what?" Blaze asked.

"You liar! You lied about not having a boyfriend? I can't believe I fell for it!"

With that, he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Uh…" Jake managed to say. "I'm not her boyfriend."

"Oh, SURE you aren't." Eggman hissed. He left too.

There was a moment of silence.

"Can we have more root beet?" Silver asked.

"Um, sure." GhostKing said. "Now let's try to forget this awkward moment in time!"

They managed to after about thirty seconds.

"hey, we're free of the lovesick morons!" Sarah cheered.

Sonic started crying.

"I…I mean…we're free of the…creepy and disturbing morons…"

GhostKing rolled her eyes. "I don't understand today. Only I would manage to attract demons."

"Also poor, unfortunate Sarah." Shadow added.

Sonic shot him a death glare.

The day passed very uneventfully, and Jake had some pretty darn good jokes.

** LATER**…

"So you _did_ have a crush on her!" Silver squealed.

"Not anymore." Mephiles growled.

"She's still single, you know!"

"I saw the way she looked at that kid."

"He's just a friend! And a friend sense she was in kindergarten too!"

"Then they'll be better off together. No one likes me anyway. My life is meaningless. I think I'll turn emo."

"Don't do that!"

"Is there anything else to look forward to in life?"

Silver thought for a few seconds. "How about this?"

He handed Mephiles a letter thing. Mephiles took it and found it was sort of a promotional thing for some apartments down the street. That meant that they could escape Sonic and his rent traps!

"Where did you get this?"

"Well, Blaze actually got it, but she thought you were really depressed and needed something to cheer you up."

Mephiles read the letter thing again. "It says there's more than one apartment available."

"Me, Blaze and Jet would be your neighbors for a while. Is that ok?" Silver asked.

"Possibly. And I guess there's one more thing that I can look forward to…"

"What's that?"

"…Shadow and I can kill Sonic now."

** Yes, only I would have demons falling head over heels over me. I don't even know how it went on to that in the first place. I guess if I just write one sentence that could mean something else…boom. Now I have people chasing after me. Not the people I like, anyway.**

** I still don't date.**

** So stop PM-ing me date requests because I live 45 trillion miles away from you.**

** Also when it said I'm 14 or 15, I forgot to mention that I've regenerated over the years, because I'm a Time Lord, hence I'm LORDoftheghostking28. Actually, I'm over 500 years old.**

** Yes, this does have a complete ending. Read to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER 5**

"Ok, bye, Sonic!" Silver waved happily and skipped out the door, free at last.

Blaze, Mephiles and Jet followed him, all three of them looking extremely happy and not depressed anymore.

"Can we make one last stop before we go to our new homes?" Mephiles asked.

"You want to see GhostKing again?"

"…and Sarah and Ghostbuster again. They saved half of us from suicide."

"Ok…" Blaze admitted, so they went to the place where GhostKing's house was.

After knocking, GhostKing opened it. "Oh, hi guys."

"We're leaving!" Jet said gleefully. "We found apartments and we're out of there!"

"That's good!" GhostKing said happily. "So…this is goodbye, then."

"Why? Can't we visit you?" Silver asked.

"No. After today I'm closing the time warp/Chaos Control thing and we won't be able to see each other again. It's hard to keep the wormhole open for three days straight!"

Everyone stood there for a few seconds.

"So…you're really still single?" Mephiles asked.

"Yes, don't you listen?"

"Oh, good. I swear to you, Lordoftheghostking28, I will return for you!"

GhostKing stood there for a few seconds looking shocked. "Um…ok?"

"Yeah…we should be going." Blaze rolled her eyes. "See ya, GhostKing. Keep writing Fan Fiction."

"I sure will."

And with that they left.

GhostKing closed the door and turned to face Sarah. "Now how about we get to work on that Doctor Who Fic?"

"Oh, heck, yes." Sarah said happily.

**THE END**

** EL FIN**

** So that's it. The end/ El Fin. Yey, happy ending. Yuck.**

** I don't know if this qualifies as Romance.**

** If it does, HURRAY I successfully wrote Romance!**

** If not, it's still a failed/humorous attempt at it.**

** NO FLAMES**

** Thank you. **

** If you want to read the question things that inspired this fic, go to next chapter.**

** If not, Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28 **


	6. teh questions

**Here's the original questions thing. Yey. I give you full permission to copy and paste this into a WORD document or something, erase all my answers and stuff, add your own peoples, and answer stuff and send it to me in a PM or something. I like random : )**

**1. **Blaze

**2. **Sonic

**3. **Tails

**4.** Knuckles

**5. **Shadow

**6. **Silver

**7. **Maria

**8. **Dr. Eggman

**9. **Mephiles

**10. **Jet

**Four invites three to have dinner at his/her house. What happens?**

Knuckles and Tails. I don't know why, but probably Knuckles wants Tails to invent something for him

**Nine tries to get five to go to a strip club.**

Mephiles…and Shadow? Um…I honestly don't know…._

**If you had to sleep over at either Eight's or One's house, who would it be?**

Blaze or Eggman? I'd rather hang myself than option 2.

**Two and Seven are making out and Ten walks in. What happens?**

Sonic and Maria are making out and Jet walks in. JET: Oh, sorry, I didn't know there were people in this shed.

**One and Two are making out and Nine happens to come by. What happens?**

Blaze and Sonic. Mephiles comes by.

MEPHILES: Ha ha ha, I know who to kidnap now!

**Four jumps you in a dark alley way. Who comes to save you?**

Knuckles jumps me in a dark alley. Gee, I probably stole his money or the Master Emerald. Anyway, I think whoever's walking by might help, whoever it is. Silver, possibly…?

**Three has to marry eight, four or nine. Who will he/she choose?**

Tails has to marry….nevermind

**Seven kidnaps two and demands something from 5. What is it?**

Maria kidnaps Sonic and demands something from Shadow? I just don't see how that works out… I dunno.

**One starts a cooking show. 15 minutes later what happens?**

Blaze starts a cooking show? Ha ha, you really got me there. That'll never happen, because if it did, everything'd end up barbequed.

**One and Nine are locked in a closet. What happens?**

Blaze and Mephiles are locked in a closet.

BLAZE: : (

MEPHILES:: ( *Turns into dark shadow and slips out under the door*

BLAZE: GET BACK HERE AND UNLOCK THE FRIGGEN DOOR!

**10 and 7 have been locked in a room. What are they doing?**

Jet and Maria are locked in a room. Why? Who knows. All I know that they'd be doing is sitting there looking bored.

**Everybody is invited to two's and ten's wedding except eight. How do they react?**

That's gay.

**One is late for two's and ten's wedding. What happens? And why were they late?**

I SAID THAT'S GAY

**2 and 6 are dancing. What happens when 4 sees them?**

….

**5 throws a pear at 1. What happens?**

Shadow throws a pear at Blaze. He's really asking for it this time. Blaze fries the pear and his head.

**Everybody gangs up on three. Does three have a chance in hell?**

Awww, poor Tails, probably not.

**Everyone goes after 10. Does he/she have a chance?**

Depends if he has Extreme Gear lying around.

**Everyone is living together in the same house. Reaction?**

EVERYTHING BREAKS AND PEOPLE TURN UP DEAD

**Four invites Ten, Nine and Two for a pizza night. What would happen?**

Knuckles invites Jet, Mephiles and Sonic for pizza. Why Mephiles showed up, I don't know, once again. But they eat three whole pizzas and watch football. Yeeeaaaay…

**Five takes Six and Four to a strip club. **

Shadow takes Silver and Knuckles? Man, I know for a fact that Silver would run out screaming, but I dunno about the other two…

**One and Four are making out in a closet and Three walks in. Reaction?**

Blaze and Knuckles? Tails walks in?

BLAZE: You saw us and now you have to die.

FLAMETHROWER!

**Eight invites Seven to skydive.**

Eggman wants to take Maria skydiving? Sense when?

**Two broke his/her arm and Six is there.**

Sonic broke his arm and Silver's there.

SONIC: You're psychic, heal me!

SILVER: Ok *GETS DISTRACTED. MUFFLED CRACK*

SONIC: AAAGH! MY LEG!

**Nine is out on a date with Five. What would happen?**

Fight in which both of them end up half dead.

**Everyone gangs up on Two. Does he/she have a chance?**

Not with Shadow there. Ha, Sonic, we all saw this coming!

**You and Ten are doing something together. What would it be?**

Jet and I are snowboarding down the awesome hill at the park I like.

**What would happen if 6 got snowed in at 1 and 2's house?**

Silver gets snowed in with Blaze and Sonic.

SONIC: I'm just here because I'm too poor to afford my own apartment

SILVER: um…ok…

**6 and 9 get on TV. Why?**

Silver and Mephiles are on TV. They must have killed someone or something.

**Who would 1 jump in the way of a bullet for?**

Anyone. Blaze's awesome like that.

**2 is going through a tough break up. How do you cheer him/her up?**

Sonic wouldn't be sad. He'd be crying with joy

**5 is in the fridge and steals the ice cream. Nine, Ten and Seven caught him. Reaction?**

Shadow steals ice cream. Mephiles, Jet and Maria catch him.

SHADOW: Um…I have a gun…

MEPHILES: No one told me we had Cookies N' Cream!

JET: -_-

MARIA: It's 12:00 at night. Put the ice cream away and drop the AK-47.

**You notice that 1 and 9 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?**

Blaze and Mephiles. Uh…he probably killed her, or she's on her way out, screaming.

**How would 7 greet 4?**

Maria would greet Knuckles by saying Hi.

**5, 2, and 4 are having a sugar rush at your house. What goes on?**

Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles? Wow, no one will survive this crisis…

**Do you think four is hot? How hot?**

Knuckles? Uh, where did these questions come from, anyway!

**What is the reason that you want to kill 5?**

Why would I want to kill Shadow? He's like, my favorite character along with Silver

**What's the worst thing that can happen to 1?**

Blaze? No clue. Losing friends, probably.

**You and 2 team up in something. What is that something?**

Me and Sonic team up to find shiny Emeralds and fun things like that.

**What would happen if 3 laughed with 5?**

Tails and Shadow? First of all, Shadow only laughs if he's evil. So Tails would be evil. Wow, ANOTHER mad genius!

**What would happen if 1 went on a shopping spree with 6?**

Blaze and Silver?

SILVER: This is boring!

BLAZE: I know.

**What would happen if 1 and 2 fell in love!**

Sonic and Blaze? I don't know. Silver would kill himself, though.

**What would happen if 6 got snowed in at 5's house?**

Silver at Shadow's house. Shadow'd probably skin Silver alive if he got too annoying.

**What would 5 do if he/she got snowed in at 7's house?**

Shadow gets snowed in at Maria's house. First of all, they're not really on earth. Second of all, Maria isn't really old enough to have her own place. But say they did…

MARIA: let's play video games

SHADOW: Ok.

**What would 3 do if he found out he was in 5's body?**

Tails switched bodies with Shadow?

SHADOW: AAAAGGHH! THE FLEAS!

TAILS: Help I rammed the back of my head into the wall and I can't move!

**Do you recall any fics about nine?**

Not really

**What would happen if seven walked in on two and eight kissing?**

0_0

**Could you see 5 and 3 as a pairing?**

NO

**If 9 was looking for a mate, would they choose 6 or 4?**

NO ONE

**Could you see 1 and 10 fighting over 7?**

Blaze and Jet over Maria? Well, no. 0_0

**What would happen if 7 walked in on 5 and 10 making out?**

Wouldn't happen

**Would 4 rather make out with 8 or slap 3?**

Knuckles would slap Tails and Tails would have a concussion. Poor guy.

**Eight walks into Ten's room while he/she is changing, what would happened?**

…..

**8 and 9 get on TV. Why?**

Eggman and Mephiles get on TV. Why? Maybe they're on American Idol!

**Nine and Ten get married and Eight and Two are late for the wedding. What do they do?**

NO

**Nine murders two's best friend. What does two do for revenge?**

Mephiles murders Sonic's best friend (Tails). Sonic would hunt him down and….and….Man the evil factor isn't working today. He'd….kill him by….hmmm….DEATH BY PAPERCUTS!

**Five and Nine end up drunk at your house. What do you do?**

Shadow and Mephiles are drunk.

ME: Oh, crap, you found the stash.

MEPHILES: What(HICCUPS) stash?

SHADOW: *Passes out*

ME: -_-

**Have you ever written about six/eight?**

Silver and Eggman? No.

**Is nine a major character?**

Sort of, in two of my FanFics.

**Do one and three make a good couple?**

Blaze and Tails? Can't see it happening.

**Who would 3 jump in the way of a bullet for?**

Anyone on this list, good or bad. Tails is a nice guy.

**Three/Two or Three/One?**

Tails/Sonic or Tails/Blaze. If I had to, Tails/Blaze

**Five/Nine or five/ten?**

Shadow/Mephiles or Shadow/Jet. None, thank you very much

**What is a good shipping name for a 4 and 9 pairing?**

Knuckles and Mephiles. DEMONS!

**What is a good shipping name for a 2 and 7 pairing?**

Sonic and Maria? The Wierdest Couple Ever.

**Suggest a title for a seven/ten hurt/comfort short story?**

Maria and Jet? Um…I dunno.

**Do you draw or write eight?**

I write/wrote stuff.

**Would you write a short story about nine/four/five?**

Mephiles and Knuckles and Shadow? Yeah, sounds good. Action, adventure, and peril.

**If you wrote a one/six/nine short story, what would the warning be?**

Blaze, Silver and Mephiles? Wow, like the game! Well, it'd be T for action and peril.

**4, 10, 5, and 6 are invited to 7's home for a party. What happens?**

Knuckles, Jet, Shadow, and Silver are invited to Maria's party. Hey, that could actually happen, I guess. They eat cake.

**10 has a birthday, and invites 2, 7, 6, and 9 to his party. What kind of chaos ensues?**

Jet has a birthday. Sonic, Maria, Silver and Mephiles get invited.

MEPHILES: I was told there'd be booze here…

JET: Not after what happened at the author's house.

**5 and 7 go to a day camp. What happens?**

Shadow and Maria go to day camp? Weird…well, they play dodgeball. That's what I'd do.

**2 is in love with 4, he confesses. How does 4 respond?**

NO.

**10 hates you. Why?**

Sorry for all the bird jokes, Jet! I really mean it this time!

**2 and 6 are fighting. What do you do?**

Sonic and Silver are fighting. I yell at them both and inform Sonic that his sister is indeed dead. -_-

**5 turns invisible. What does she/he do to you?**

Oh, crap, Shadow found the One Ring! Be prepaired for LOTR, everyone.

**6 loses his/her memory. You have to give him/her a new memory. What do you say to him/her?**

Silver loses his memory and I inform him that he's is a superhero and that Blaze is his girlfriend and Mephiles is his best friend.

**9 is going through a tough break up. How do you cheer him/her up?**

Mephiles? Uh…

ME: hey, cheer up, I have beer.

MEPHALIS: :D

**10 broke up with 9. What do you do?**

Nah, won't happen

**What would you do if Number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?**

Blaze must have set the house on fire. Again.

**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?**

Tails? I would think his ears would have picked up the shower in the first place…

**Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?**

Nah

**Number 6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?**

Why? Did I knock him out?

**Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?**

Maria is part of my family? Wow, I knew it! Another cousin! I got 7 now, I think!

**Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?**

Eggman is in the hospital because something blew up.

**Number 9 made fun of your friends?**

Mephiles?

ME: Watch your mouth, buddy. Oh, wait, you don't have one, do you? How can you talk, yet alone drink beer?

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?**

Blaze? She'd hunt the hunters!

**It's your birthday. What does 3 get you?**

Tails gives me a 3DS of his own design. I love that guy.

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?**

Shadow would laugh a lot and I might end up punching him.

**You're dating 3 and he/she introduces you to her parents. Would you get along?**

Why am I dating a fox?

**You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?**

They must have found the History channel on TV.

**If 6 and 8 cooked dinner what would they make?**

Silver and Eggman? Wow, we'd end up ordering Chinese or something

**8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?**

No.

**10 and 8 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?**

Jet and Eggman? I dunno. Maybe over hot women.

**9 became a singer?**

Mephiles? I'd buy his album.

**10 had a daughter?**

I KNEW JET AND WAVE WOULD MARRY!

**How would 3 greet 4?**

Tails would say Hi to Knuckles.

**What would make 10 scared of 1?**

She's a girl and she can throw fire. Who isn't scared of her?

**Is 3 Gay?**

NO WAY.

**What do they all do when they're not part of this quiz?**

Go on with their random, mildly exciting lives.


End file.
